Biang kerok
by Viloh
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang Uco si berandalan saat masih remaja


Disclaimer: The raid 2 berandal selalu milik PT Merantau film

Rating: T

Genre: crime, slice of life

Kisah tentang seorang Uco si berandalan saat masih remaja.

.

.

Biang Kerok

.

.

Di dalam salah suatu ruangan, gubuk reot sebelah kandang sapi. Seorang laki-laki babak belur diikat di atas kursi goyang, mulutnya disumpal gombal, mukanya amburadul, tubuhnya disayat-sayat oleh pisau dan lukanya terasa semakin perih sehabis disiram deterjen. Sambil menahan sakit berkali lipat matanya melotot-lotot minta ampun. Ia telah digentayangi malaikat maut.

Laki-laki setengah baya bernama Bangun yang karirnya sedang naik daun sebagai bos mafia Jakarta sekaligus bapak idola bagi preman-preman pasar berdiri angkuh tepat di depan pria yang dihajar. Rokok kretek menempel di mulutnya, lalu ia menghisapnya pelan-pelan selagi naluri membunuhnya masih digenggam Tuhan. Sesekali ia juga mengusap kepalannya yang sekokoh bola besi dan dengan kekuasaan sudah sampai di ujung tanduk ia memamerkannya pada semua anak buahnya yang rata-rata ber-KTP palsu. Di lain pihak si pria babak belur tambah bergidik oleh aksi Bangun, kutu-kutu dirambut kemaluannya rontok semua.

"Lu polisi karatan udah gua bayar mahal-mahal tapi kerja gak becus."

Pria malang hanya mengerang sebab mulutnya masih disumpal. Tak ingin menahan malu Bangun cepat-cepat mencabut sumpalannya.

"Maafin saya bos, masalah ini saya jamin gak bakal keulang lagi."

Karena merasa dihasut, Bangun bertambah naik pitam. Ia melepaskan tinju mautnya ke sekian kalinya, entahlah ke berapa, ia tak mau repot-repot menghitung.

"Lahan parkir di daerah blok M udah jadi milik gua. Kenapa masih ada aparat yang ngusik? Gua jadi rugi besar, lu sebenarnya bisa kerja gak?"

Ucapan Bangun membuat si pria polisi kelimpungan. Ia yakin dalam dirinya ketika menjawab semua kata-kata bos mafia itu sama saja mencekik lehernya sendiri. Maka ia mencoba membela diri, tapi situasinya tidak berkenan.

"Ampun bos, sebenarnya penggerebekan kemarin lusa di luar wewenang saya," si pria polisi berkata sambil mengerang, wajahnya telah benjol-benjol akibat pukulan sehingga suaranya terdengar kaku. Bangun memahaminya dan secara adil ia memberikan pukulan mautnya sekali lagi.

"Jadi selama ini gua sia-sia ngebayar lu. Gua kira lu bukan sekedar polisi tukang jaga pos."

Emosi Bangun menjadi-jadi, urat-uratnya mengkerut, ia berusaha menunjukkannya pada semua anggota komplotan tanpa tipuan. Mereka harus sadar diri ketika bosnya sedang naik darah sama seperti macan kumbang kelaparan sedang mengamuk, berlebihan. Tidak hanya si pria polisi malang saja tapi semua anak buah ikut ketar-ketir. Lalu dalam hatinya Bangun sebenarnya ingin tertawa geli, ia puas berhasil menebar ancaman. Setelah puas ia memanggil anak buahnya yang lain, paling dipercaya, Prakoso.

"Tolong lu _gebukin_ dia dulu tapi jangan sampai mampus," perintah Bangun sambil menepuk pundak Prakoso. "Besok pas subuh baru lu lepasin asalkan dia masih mau kerja sama kita."

Prakoso mengangguk menyetujui perintah bosnya. Asal dikasih pesangon, pria sinting ini mau melakukan apa saja. Bahkan meniduri parang atau golok, ia mau.

Lalu si pria polisi kembali menjadi samsak diam. Prakoso memang sudah gila, si polisi meringis kesakitan tanpa diperdulikan.

Ginjal sebelah kanannya mungkin pecah, ia muntah darah.

Namun sesungguhnya sejak tadi, tidak jauh dari tempat orang-orang bergumul sepasang mata bandit kecil mengawasi. Mengenakan seragam sekolah dasar ia tampak terpelajar, akan tetapi digenggaman tangannya es lilin yang dibungkus plastik bening telah lama meleleh. Itu cukup membuktikan bahwa ia seorang bocah, ia menyedot es lilinnya sampai kempot, plastiknya sampai molor hingga meninggalkan genangan air liur berbuih. Sekarang Uco masih berumur sembilan tahun sedang duduk santai di atas meja lapuk ketika diajak bapaknya mukulin orang, dan ia belum sempat mengerjakan PR nya.

Dengan wajah sumringah Bangun, bapak kandungnya Uco berjalan menghampiri. Sementara ia sendiri kegirangan melihat bapaknya datang.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Co...?"

Sambil cengar-cengir Uco menjawab, "Lancar pak."

Bangun senyam-senyum, anaknya semakin kegirangan. Ia tahu Uco merupakan anak laki-laki kesayangannya, maka ia mendidiknya secara kasar agar tidak disepelekan. Uco sendiri juga mengerti tentang pekerjaan busuk bapaknya dan ia menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Sebab melalui hasil pekerjaan bapaknya itu, ia bisa beli semaunya perangkat _video game_ terbaru untuk dipamerkan bukannya main layangan gapangan di lapangan karet bekas landasan kapal terbang. Oleh karenanya sudah nancap di ubun-ubun bahwa Uco selalu bangga terhadap bapaknya. Ia maniak pada bapaknya.

Seusai saling berbasa-basi, mereka berdua kabur meninggalkan ruangan. Di luar gubuk, mobil sedan bercat metalik telah siap menunggu. Empat ban radial depan belakang mobil belepotan terkena lumpur. Curah hujan sedang naik, jalanan makadam perkampungan menjadi penuh air dan berlumpur semen. Kampung alami ini memang terletak berpuluh-puluh kilo dari Jakarta, tapi Bangun dengan senang hati menempuhnya. Ia harus turun tangan menyelesaikan masalah komplotan. Nama baiknya dipertaruhkan, harga diri diperjuangkan, bos mafia pribumi menapaki karier menubruk angin. Ia berusaha memperoleh status serta masa kejayaan.

Berada di dalam mobil Uco menyuruh sopir menyalakan AC. Di angkasa sana angin _mobat-mabit_ siap diadu pukul dengan kilat sehingga menjadikan udara lembab. Dan saat ini Uco sangat ingin tengkuknya ditiup oleh hawa sejuk ketika bersamaan bapaknya melepaskan kancing di bawah kerah kemejanya. Diam-diam ia seolah merasa kebiadaban bapaknya telah menumpul. Kejadian yang dilihatnya barusan membuatnya sedikit lupa akan kekejaman bapaknya di masa lampau saat ia masih mengotori tangannya sebagai ajudan walikota. Dulu Ia gampang menghabisi nyawa orang, sekarang tidak terlalu.

"Kenapa gak langsung dimatiin saja pak orang tadi," tanya Uco sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke kebun jeruk bali. Mobil mereka tengah menyusuri kawasan perkebunan.

Sedangkan Bangun mengatur posisi duduknya sedemikian rupa. Perut buncit di usia empat puluhan membuat celana kainnya ketat. Lalu setelah posisinya sempurna ia menjawab pertanyaan Uco.

"Kalau mau bapak bisa matiin dia Co, tapi denger! Zaman sekarang kita kerja kudu pake otak."

"Maksudnya kudu pinter pak," kata Uco kecil polos, pipi gembulnya naik turun terkena irama laju mobil.

" _Ye_ , maksud bapak pinter manfaatin keadaan. Sekarang bapak udah punya kekuasaan, jadi orang penting, makanya orang lain harus segan sama bapak. Contohnya polisi tadi kalau langsung dimatiin dia bebas tapi kalau ditakut-takuti dia gak bebas."

Mendengar ucapan bapaknya, Uco malah terkekeh, "Saya juga senang mengancam orang pak. Di sekolah saya jadi jagoan."

Bangun tersenyum sambil mengelus-ngelus dahi Uco.

"Tapi inget kata bapak Co...! Orang yang diancam kadang bisa nyerang balik dari belakang. Pokoknya kamu jangan percaya sama siapa-siapa, jika perlu suatu hari kamu juga jangan terlalu percaya sama bapak."

Ucapan Bangun ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Uco. Sejatinya ia bukan bocah pemberontak, ia yakin selama masih hidup, selama itu pula ia mampu mempercayai perkataan bapaknya. Uco selalu setia pada omongan bapaknya.

Mobil mulai menderu mulus membelah sawah. Padi-padi sulit tumbuh karena terendam air, pelepah pohon pisang berserakan di aspal jalan setelah diterjang angin. Rintik hujan berhamburan menusuk kaca mobil, menciptakan uap yang menyebabkan si sopir kesulitan melihat ke arah jalan sehingga ia harus membersihkannya menggunakan punggung telapak tangan. Suasana perkampungan sangat sekarat, Topan yang datang di musim hujan tahun ini telah berhasil membuat nyali para penduduk kempes. Sapi ternak maupun kambing yang di kurung di dalam kandang ikut berteriak-teriak ketika petir menyambar. Mereka semua minta perlindungan.

Sementara bandit kecil malah keenakan tidur pulas di atas jok mobil. Ia tenang, ia tak merasakan apa-apa, ia hanya bermimpi tentang bapaknya.

Tentang perkataannya yang sulit dilupakan.

 _Uco, pokoknya kamu jangan percaya siapa-siapa_. _Jika perlu suatu hari kamu juga jangan terlalu percaya sama bapak._

 _..._

Sudah enam tahun berlalu kota Jakarta semakin 'tinggi'. Moral manusia dikekang di atas gedung-gedung pencakar langit atau di bawah lubang toilet pelabuhan. Dikatakan lewat raut wajah culas tersorot di bawah gemerlapnya lampu kota metropolitan yang selalu menyala benderang diantara tiang-tiang listrik yang menancap di tanah seperti paku. Di sana-sini banyak berkeliaran tangan jahil tak nampak senang bersembunyi di dalam loket. Dan para perempuan saling menangis karena mencium bau amis.

Menyusuri jalan raya yang padat berasap, kios-kios pencekik sudah siap membentuk barisan di beberapa pinggiran jalan. Mata-mata dingin tidak banyak mau ambil perduli, mereka sibuk berjalan di area masing-masing untuk mencari peruntungan. Sampai pada akhirnya di dekat kali telah ditemukan bungkusan ajaib sebesar karung goni, isinya daging, ia mengapung.

Mata-mata dingin mulai ikut mengawasi. Mereka teralihkan, mereka cukup tertarik.

"Gua yakin tu bungkusan isinya mayat,'' ujar salah seorang pedagang kaki lima.

" _Ah_ , ngarang aja lu. Paling-paling isinya cuma bom," timpal temannya sesama pedagang.

"Emangnya lu gak percaya."

Temannya menghela nafas, "Ingat jang, hidup makin sulit. Buat apa ngebunuh orang? lu mau masuk penjara, anak istri makan apa?"

Si pedagang tertawa cekikan, "Bener juga lu."

Lalu mereka saling tertawa cekikikan diantara keheningan. Tapi mata dingin lainnya masih penasaran.

Mobil sirine milik petugas keamanan lalu lintas yang sedang berpatroli dipaksa dihentikan. Berbekal sarung tangan kadaluwarsa serta masker penutup hidung sang petugas bertindak.

Bungkusan digeledah paksa.

Isinya nongol membuat melotot, kasak-kusuk langsung terdengar di mana-mana. Keributan mengembang, mata-mata dingin buyar sebab mereka serasa diancam.

Orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul menonton isi bungkusan tiba-tiba perutnya serasa dikoyak. Mereka mual-mual, lalu muntah mengeluarkan kotoran.

Sementara semua orang sedang asik muntah-muntah, diantara keramaian seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi berjalan santai sambil blusukan. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA putih abu-abu yang bagian ujung lengan kemejanya ditekuk secara urakan, serta tas selempang panjang sampai pinggul, tidak lupa sepasang sepatu konvers dengan suara mendecit-decit. Rambutnya di tata rapi, disisir klimis ke kanan tanpa poni dan diolesi minyak kelapa sawit. Kata bapaknya; si pemuda sudah mirip aktor barat pemenang oscar Sobert de Miro di film _The devilfather_.

Dengan gaya menyakinkan Uco melangkahkan kakinya memasuki salah satu gang kecil menghiraukan keramaian. Menyusuri gang tampak sekelompok bocah-bocah badung asik main petak umpet sambil menguasai wilayah jalanan sempit. Hitung-hitungan sampai ke sepuluh, mereka tak mau capek-capek ambil pusing untuk memikirkan kepentingan pejalan kaki lainnya. Hingga pada akhirnya salah seorang bocah kehilangan kendali dan hampir menyenggol Uco. Lalu secara reflek ia melakukan jurus antisipasi sambil melompat semirip katak yang tengah melarikan diri. Meskipun jurusnya sempurna namun Uco masih merasa tak terima sehingga ia melakukan serangan balasan berupa pukulan ringan di jidat licin si bocah.

Si bocah meringis dan sempat-sempatnya mengumpat. Ia menoleh ke arah Uco, menghadiahinya tatapan perlawanan. Ia terlalu bersemangat.

"Ada masalah apa bang?" si bocah tengik berlagak macho. Membusungkan dada sebagai simbol laki-laki sejati. Ia sangat percaya diri setelah kemarin malam bergadang nonton Smekdown di Tv plasma punya pak RT. Tekhnik bantingan bintang gulat The Rock gak tanggung-tanggung, terlihat sangar, lelaki banget. Ia ingin mempraktekkannya tapi salah lawan.

Uco sendiri tak bergeming, ia tak mau kalah tekanan dengan seorang bocah badung. Meskipun resikonya dikeroyok penduduk satu kampung ia masih tetap tak bergeming. Telinganya sudah merah, ia bukan villain.

"Lu kalo maen ati-ati! Liat jalan bener! Mau gua gampar, sini lu!"

Melihat muka garang Uco serta suara terkesan lebih laki-laki darinya, si bocah yang semula sok pahlawan kepribadiannya langsung berubah drastis. Ia jadi seperti model majalah privat _two in one_ yang mati gaya. Si bocah menyerah membiarkan Uco lewat lalu memilih kabur ke bokong ibunya. Ia telah sengaja diteror oleh kengerian pemuda berandalan. Di lain pihak sang ibu gantian marah-marah. Jiwa keibuannya membakar.

Tanpa disadari saat ini Uco remaja telah menjadi legenda sementara. Dia sudah melegenda ketika seorang ibu muda mengomelinya karena tak terima anaknya diperingatkan. Batinnya bergejolak, ia merasa dunia tak pernah berputar. Dari jaman nenek moyang semua orang selalu berpandangan jika benar atau salah tidak ada bedanya asalkan keluarga mereka selalu berada di tempat yang aman. Sebenarnya Uco ingin ikutan marah, tapi pemikiran tolol si ibu muda malah membuatnya ingat akan bapaknya.

Perbuatan bapaknya sangat jauh lebih kejam dari ini namun ia tetap membelanya, lebih tepat mengikutinya.

Keluar dari gang Uco masuk ke sebuah tempat, letaknya pas di depan bengkel sepeda motor. Hampir setiap hari kecuali Minggu para montir tak ada rasa sungkan menyetel motor sambil memutar pedal gas dalam-dalam. Banyak onderdil omprengan dibanting, knalpot bocor meraung-raung mengeluarkan bunga api seperti ledakan. Jelas-jelas menimbulkan suara berisik bagi telinga penduduk sekitar namun anehnya masih banyak orang yang mau service motor di bengkel cempreng itu.

Sebelum masuk ke lorong lebih dalam Uco dicegat oleh wanita gemuk separuh baya dengan dandanan nyentrik. Cincin batu akik delima di jari tengahnya paling menyita perhatian. Katanya ada jelmaan manusia kolor ijo paling cabul bersemayam di dalamnya. Setiap malam jumat keramat ia wajib merendam cincinya di baskom dengan bunga tujuh rupa serta selembar foto gadis cantik. Supaya tidak kedinginan ia juga membasuh cincinnya menggunakan kain hangat. Uco mempercayainya sebab tujuan tersembunyinya ialah menyindir si wanita gemuk. Semakin ia percaya memiliki kekuatan supernatural, semakin ia tampak konyol. Maka Uco senang hati menikmati momen tersebut.

Oleh karenanya ia biarkan wanita gemuk tetap tenggelam dalam imajinasi spiritual nylenehnya. Meskipun dalam kenyataan tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa ia tetaplah seorang perawan tua yang terpaksa mencari rezeki di atas kursi rongsok sebagai penjaga tempat main bilyar, untungnya gagal mendapat sertifikat di panti pijat. Meski berat biasanya si wanita nyentrik memang selalu giat bekerja siang malam ditemani oleh kipas angin listrik berputar-putar atau tumpukan krat-krat botol minuman kosong berdebu atau brondong-brondong yang menyewa koin untuk main bilyar beberapa putaran. Terkadang ia nekat menggoda mereka, meskipun sayangnya sampai sekarang belum ada seorang pria waras yang mau melirik kecuali jika ia punya kebon sawah enam hektar di kampung bukan cincin batu akiknya.

Setelah di cegat, Uco menghampiri si wanita gemuk itu sambil merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil dua lembar sepuluh ribuan. Lalu ia meletakkan uangnya di atas meja kayu sengon bertaplak kaca.

"Kasih gua tiga koin! kembaliannya boleh lu ambil aja."

Wanita gemuk gemas menyambar uangnya. Ia membuka laci meja dan mengambil tiga keping koin aluminium untuk disodorkan ke telapak tangan Uco. Nafsu terpendam genap selama empat puluh tahun karena belum pernah dilubangi sampai hati membuatnya terdorong untuk menggoda. Dengan sengaja ia menyenggol kulit tangan Uco yang mulus kinclong, merasakan kenikmatan darah muda. Ia tersengat.

Uco sempat kelabakan, ia terperanjat, sebelum megap-megap ia dihadang oleh perkataan, ralat pertanyaan.

"Tambah ganteng aja Co. Udah punya pacar?"

Sambil mendelik Uco tak menggubris. Ia ingin cepat-cepat lolos dari jebakan si wanita gemuk. Cuaca panas, hatinya juga tambah panas. Mendidih dicampuri kopi.

Setelah tiga keping koin siap di tangan Uco nylonong masuk ke dalam. Sampai di ruangan tempat main bilyar sudah menunggu dua temannya mengenakan seragam SMA yang sama urakannya dengannya. Seorang temannya tengah duduk-duduk santai di kursi lipat warna merah karatan sambil ditemani rokok lintingan menunggu giliran. Sedangkan teman satunya sibuk menyodok bola di atas meja bilyar.

"Hore! bola sembilan masuk. Lu pada liat kan kemampuan gua."

Teman Uco yang kegirangan karena sukses memasukan bola ke lubang namanya Benny, ia anak semata wayang juragan kertas. Saat ini bapaknya tidak sedang sibuk di pabrik tapi lagi fokus mengusap-ngusap dunia politik, ambisi misterius bapaknya jadi Presiden. Ketika dijalan tak sengaja lewat tiang listirik atau gardu pos ronda, kalian bisa menjumpai foto bapaknya Benny ada di sana. Pakai jas, peci dan intelek.

Cukup bersemangat Uco menghampiri temannya yang sedang duduk di kursi lipat. Asap rokok mengepul, paru-parunya gila, ia sudah mencicipi tembako sejak umur tiga belas tahun atau bisa dibilang sejak SMP. Namanya adalah Eka begundal paling punya otak di antara teman-temannya tapi tidak licik. Hobinya menyimpan tembako plastikan di kantong celana, dan ketika hasratnya muncak ingin ngerokok ia akan minta kertas pada Benny. Benny juga selalu siap sedia, dirumahnya kertas numpuk-numpuk, bukan barang dagangan sebab Eka gemar menggulung kertas bersama tembako lalu menyedotnya. Faktanya ia tidak membenci rokok-rokok bermerek melainkan memang gak punya duit.

Ketika Eka bersiap menyalami Uco dan menginjak rokok lintingannya di bawah sol sepatu konversnya, Benny nyruduk dari arah tak terduga. Ia menepuk pundak Uco bergaya sok superhero sambil menenteng stik bilyar yang diibaratkan seperti pentungan Gajah Mada. Pentungannya yang asli.

"Gila Co! Lu liat gak tadi di depan gang ada ribut-ribut. Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Benny penasaran.

Uco mengangkat bahu, ia agak sebal dengan tingkah Benny. "Gua kagak tau."

Merasa pertanyaaannya sia-sia Benny mencari kesenangan lain.

"Yah, _eh_ lu traktir kita dong. Kita lagi kere nih."

Benny sebenarnya jenis anak orang kaya namun hampir sebagian besar tabungan bapaknya sudah dikuras untuk mendanai biaya kampanye yang selangit sehingga berimbas pada jatah uang saku mingguannya. Sedangkan Eka pada dasarnya isi dompetnya memang cekak.

Tidak mau mendengar ocehan Benny panjang lebar, Uco langsung merogoh kantong celananya dan memamerkan tiga keping koin. "Nih, udah gua siapin. Lu bisa pake main."

Benny mendelik memandangi koin-koin itu, "Cuma tiga koin."

"Hari ini gua rada bosen," kata Uco sambil meraih stik bilyar di tempat penyimpanan. "Main tiga putaran aja dulu."

Tanpa basa-basi kemudian Benny meladeni perintah Uco, ia mengambil segitiga cetakan bola serta memasukkan satu koin di lubang bawah meja. Bola-bola yang bersembunyi keluar lalu ia mengatur posisi bola sedemikian rupa di atas meja bilyar. "Seperti biasa _ninebol_."

Sementara Uco sibuk dengan stik bilyarnya. Ia menyepuh stik bilyarnya agar sodokannya mantap sambil meniup-niup ujungnya seperti korek api.

Tempat bilyar ini suasananya memang maskulin sehingga membuat Uco serta kawan-kawannya betah. Hanya ada empat meja bilyar dipasang selain pengujung juga jarang datang kecuali mereka bertiga yang rutin. Ruangannya kurang terawat, banyak krat botol minuman kosong berserakan dan hanya dirapatkan di dinding agar mencegah diterjang orang yang lewat. Sarang Laba-laba di dekat kali pernah digusur sehingga binatang itu ikutan mengkonstruksi rumah kontrakan di tiap pojok ruangan, bergelantungan menggelikan di sana-sini. Walaupun terkadang lubang hidung Uco serta kawannya rela bersin-bersin, pilek terserang oleh debu, namun mereka tetap senang sebab satu-satunya pemandangan paling menarik di sana ialah poster kalender yang dipajang dengan model montok _Baywatch_ memakai bikini ketat warna merah. Setiap bulan modelnya ganti, jadi ada dua belas model cewek bahenol berbeda-beda.

Pertandingan bilyar antara Uco lawan Benny digelar, mereka sama-sama konsentrasi. Namun suara Eka membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka.

"Co besok sekolah kita ditantangin anak pagar bangsa."

Meski fokus nyodok bola bilyar Uco langsung menoleh. "Dimana?"

Bola nomor empat meluncur ke lubang. Uco lebih dominan, Benny jungkat-jungkit. Harga diri cap kambing dipertaruhkan.

Sementara Eka menyulut rokoknya lagi. "Di lapangan banteng."

Tanpa ragu-ragu Uco mengicar bola nomor lima, sudutnya strategis. "Jabanin aja."

"Lu ikut."

Bola nomor enam melenceng dari sasaran. Benny mulai kegirangan, Uco mulai naik darah.

"Ka, sejak kapan gua pernah mangkir," kata Uco sambil menghampiri Eka. Benny konsentrasi pada gilirannya.

"Tapi bokap lu udah gak mau liat lu tawuran lagi. Katanya lu ahli warisnya satu-satunya."

Tiba-tiba Uco memamerkan kepalannya di depan mata Eka. Ia jadi ingat kalau temannya merupakan anak bos preman yang ditakuti. Kepalannya gak begitu ngeri tapi penuh janji.

"Justru karena ahli warisnya maka gua perlu ngelatih mental Ka. Tawuran itu ajang ngelatih mental, pokoknya gua ikut lah."

Wajah Uco berubah serius membuatnya tampak seperti bocah kemarin sore. Tapi Eka seorang teman pengertian jadi ia menurut saja. Sedangkan di depan meja bilyar Benny bersorak bahagia sebab bola nomor sembilan sudah berhasil ia jinakan, keping koin pertama menjadi miliknya. Ia mengalahkan Uco.

...

Lupakan kekalahan main bilyar kemarin, sekarang mereka sepakat pergi ke lapangan banteng. Lapangan bersejarah ini mantannya tukang jagal sapi, memang penuh sejarah sebab daging hasil penjagalan dibagikan gratis ke orang yang ngakunya gak mampu makan daging. Gak penting, namun yang terpenting di sana sudah ada sepuluh anak sedia datang dari sekolah Uco ditambah mereka jadi tiga belas, angka sial. Pihak lawan beruntung jumlahnya sedikit lebih banyak, ada lima belas. Mereka semua ditotal dengan tubuh sehat-sehat, gemuk, atletis. Dan tentunya siap adu pukul.

Sekitar Jam dua siang orang kantoran masih sibuk bekerja tapi lapangan banteng lahan istimewa. Biasanya di sana sunyi, cuma tumbuh rumput kering. Sekarang malah berisik oleh suara jotos-jotosan yang terdengar saling dilepaskan. Umpatan atau makian sebisa mungkin tertahan sebab di mana-mana hanya tampak benda keras bertubrukan. Untungnya belum sampai ada banjir merah, rumput keringnya nanti ikutan merah.

Para pelajar berandalan kesurupan. Tulang dibalas tulang, kepala dibalas besi, ah ada yang terkapar akhirnya. Kepalanya bolong muncrat darah, ia kejang-kejang mau mati. Temannya berkumpul mengerubungi, lawannya juga ikut-ikutan mengerubungi. Urat nadi diperiksa sudah berhenti.

Ronde satu dibubarkan. Penonton marah lempar-lempar kaleng, pertandingannya berubah jadi kacau.

Sebab semua pelajar kesurupan kabur semua. Setannya sudah dilepas.

Jelas-jelas Uco pembunuhnya. Pembunuhan pertamanya.

Lima belas menit lalu sebelum gong tawuran antar pelajar dibunyikan. Benny mendapati Uco menyimpan cakram besi yang _diubet-ubeti_ selendang dan menyimpannya di punggung. Karena lemah, sering kena jotos, sering dijatuhkan, ia gampang mendidih. Maka ia lepas senjata pamungkasnya untuk dihantamkan. Sangat keras.

Imbasnya si mayat malang terkapar di rumput kering. Darah di kepala bolongnya mili.

Karena simpati temannya datang menghampiri. Bukan pada si mayat melainkan pada Uco.

"Gimana ni Co?" Benny yang gemetar malah membuat bingung.

"Nanti sorean pas sepi kita lempar aja tu mayat ke kali. Sekarang tutupi dulu pake daun pisang."

Eka memang pintar ia remaja paling bisa diandalkan. Setelah sarannya datang teman-temanya langsung bergerak mencari daun pisang di sekitar lapangan. Sementara mayat ditinggalkan para lalat datang mengincar. Ia dikerubungi lagi.

Surup-surup kali dekat lapangan banteng makin terasa angker. Tiga remaja punya nyali segede jagung berani main di sana sambil membawa bungkusan, isinya daging. Semenit kemudian bungkusannya dihanyutkan, ia mengapung.

Dua belas menit kemudian bungkusan kampul-kampul.

Uco mengawasinya bungkusannya makin lama telah lenyap di ujung kali. Tiba-tiba tangan jail menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, ia terjungkal jatuh. Kaget ternyata tangannya Eka, ia tidak seperti hantu. Uco sempat penasaran.

Namun Eka santai sambil menghisap rokok lintingannya. Ia berbisik ke Uco.

"Tenang aja Co masalahnya udah beres. Lu bisa percaya sama kita."

Mendengar perkataan temannya Uco balik menatap ke Eka, menatapnya lekat-lekat,

"Makasih Ka. Tapi kalo urusan percaya, gua gak bisa percaya sama siapa-siapa."

Kemudian Eka hanya tersenyum dan mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

.

.  
Tamat.

.

.

Notes.

Terima kasih pada pembaca yang udah mampir

Ini fic perkenalan pertama di fandom ini, salam kenal.

Bikin fic ini setelah penasaran sama film Headshoot yang kayaknya keren abis.

Setelah tau ada fandom The Raid, makanya bikin dulu di sini. Soalnya saya fans The raid dan dari dulu pengen bikin fic tentang dunia kriminal Jakarta, yang mendalam.

Haha pokoknya makasih aja yg udah sempat kesini.

Salam.


End file.
